


Sonnet 1: The Mad Man in Blue

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: David Tennant is probably horrified, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I usually dislike poetry, It's been a rough week, Proof that I've lost my mind, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a pretty nothing that fell onto paper today.  Thought I'd share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 1: The Mad Man in Blue

This far-flung host of planets wise,  
Before whom the cosmos bows and trembles,  
Burned all he loved and brought demise  
And left time itself in scattered embers.  
Reborn a soldier with purpose anew,  
A lonely roamer though barren in heart.  
Clasped hands did speak "It's better with two"  
And together they ran till their ways did part  
Behind a great wall where hands could not reach  
Was trapped the sweet friend he dearly did miss.  
So he found his way back to a wind-scarred beach  
And gave her his soul with an aching kiss.  
Love him then, Rose, the madman in blue;  
For well you know, he's The Doctor, too.


End file.
